Talk:Persis
why was my addition of the actress being athletic removed? It follows policy about real world perspective of actors who portray characters. StoryMaster 22:21, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :Because it's irrelevant to the matter at hand. -- Sulfur 22:42, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Child counterpart How do we know that this child counterpart was Persis, and not one of the other girls? I just watched the arc, and didn't see the child ever called Persis. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :It was pretty obvious from where she was placed, next to the other two main Augments, Raakin and Malik. She was the only prominently featured female child, just as Persis was the only prominently featured Augment. Also, look at her... she looks a lot like Persis. However, if there is any doubt, we can always ask Mike Sussman. ;) --From Andoria with Love 10:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::The camera zoomed in on other girls, IIRC. Besides, how do we know that at the age of 9 they had already picked out their "pairings" (or triangles, as it may be)? With the evidence presented, I could see a background note suggesting that it might be Persis, but I don't think it could be said that it was Persis. Of course, if we can get definitive info from Mike Sussmen, that would solve the problem. Oh, glad to see I was right in how fast a PNA would drag you out Shran ;) --OuroborosCobra talk 10:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I should add that at least two other augment girls received about as much onscreen focus, as seen here (who physically doesn't look any less like the adult Persis than the one in this article) and here. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:38, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::That brings up another question, how do we know File:Young Raakin.jpg was Raakin? The only child I saw named was Malik. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:42, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :It was pretty much guess work based on their placement and prominence on-screen. Although "in-universe" it's hard to believe they would have picked out their pairings, I was thinking of it in "production" terms. If someone went through the trouble of casting a young Raakin and a young Persis (the two main Augments next to Malik), then they will most likely place those children next to the young Malik, who actually has dialog. Again, though, let's see what Mr. Sussman has to say. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:58, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ------------------- Is there a particular reason the pictures in this discussion have been deleted? Is MA running out of disk space? If so, you might want to also remove the now-nonsensical discussion about the now-deleted pictures. 07:26, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, there's only one missing above. For the record, those images have been moved to: File:Female Augment child.jpg|possible Persis File:Male Augment child 1.jpg|possible Raakin File:Male Augment child 2.jpg|possible Saul :The new titles don't assign names to them. But yeah, someone should have probably left the images up so future users could see what was going on. :-)– Cleanse talk 07:34, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Information I tried to fill this out, as best as I could using the article, and my memory, along with some additional reading around MA, from the episodes and the sources at hand. If anyone feels there is a mistake, by all means correct it. The names are listed in the manner, that I felt were supposed to be seen, the 'siblings' are clearly in alphabetical order, with the lovers, as it seemed to be implied, shown in the...order they happened. Though, I readily admit there is more then one meaning for the word Consort, but if I was correct, would that place her marital status as a widow? --Terran Officer 05:16, 9 July 2008 (UTC)